Under the Night Sky
by clairiceislife
Summary: LJ, Mikey and a handful of others we're clearing up ready to hit the road.   But Alice was only too busy staring at Claire. And well, Claire was actually quite hot
1. Chapter 1

Alice/ Claire **fan-fiction**

This is set during extinction**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I dont own the resident evil series or any of the characters is this fic**

rated M for language and stuff**  
><strong>

Chapter one

_Alice slid Claire's beige braces delicately off her shoulders before slipping her gloved hands under the filthy tank top. Claire's torso warmed Alice's bare fingertips as she dug her fingers into her velvet skin. She pushed her hands upwards until she finally managed to lift the shirt over Claire's head. She thrust the redhead back in the chair of the SUV enabling her to straddle the younger woman on the seat. She pinned Claire's fragile wrists to the roof of the car and Alice ran her tongue along Claire's bottom lip._

'_I love it when you take control.' Said Claire nibbling the inside of her mouth._

_Alice giggled and planted a series of heated kisses down her neck. She brushed her lips against Claire's before climbing down her alluring body._

_She tackled with the belt and pants proceeding to jerk them down her thighs._

_Claire tangled her fingers in the blonde locks and guided Alice lightly._

'_Alice!' Claire began to moan in ecstasy. 'Alice! Alice!' the moaning got louder. 'Alice! Alice…'_

'Alice… Alice!' Claire's voice was clear and somewhat alert. Alice opened her eyes to see Claire crouching above her, shaking her vigorously. She sat up to Claire's level.

'Hey.' Alice rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

'Sorry to wake you, you were moaning quite loudly in your sleep… I assumed it was a nightmare.'

'No, not a nightmare.' Alice replied dreamily.

'Well, c'mon we're on the road today.'

'Okay. That's fine.'

Claire smiled oddly.

'Right, I'd better go find Carlos.' Alice said straightening up.

'Why?'

'Umm, I guessed I'd be travelling him.'

'You don't have to. You could always come with me and K-mart.'

'Seriously?'

'Yeah, I mean, there's only usually us two so we've got loads of space. And she normally falls asleep and I'd appreciate the company… Of coarse you don't have to-'

'-No, it's fine. I'll go with you.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'Right, well, see you in a little while.'

'Yeah…'

Clair clambered out the of the SUV leaving Alice smothered in blankets.

Had she really just had a dream about Claire… Like that… And she'd just agreed to share a car with her! If anything, she wanted to stay as far away as possible. At least K-mart would be there, probably take away some awkwardness. Shit! Fuck! This was fucked up! She should've said no and gone with Carlos

'For fuck's sake Alice, get a grip!' She said aloud to herself. Alice pulled on her boots and exited the car.

LJ, Mikey and a handful of others we're clearing up ready to hit the road.

But Alice was only too busy staring at Claire. Not that she didn't already, but after her arrival at the convoy, Claire and herself never quite saw eye-to-eye. And well, Claire was actually quite hot. The way her beautiful strawberry hair swayed in the Nevada breeze, the way she kept her sunglasses clipped into the front of that low neckline tank top of hers, the way her shirt rode up slightly so you could see her slender stomach, the way-

Fuck! Alice was getting carried away.

'Hey!" Fuck! Alice jumped and turned around to see K-mart stood behind her.

'K-mart.' Alice muttered recovering from her startled state.

'Claire told me you were coming with us.'

'Yeah...' Alice sighed unconsciously. She really needed to gain a little control over herself, even if Umbrella had fucked about with her genetics.

'We're leaving soon,' said the smaller girl ' we should get in the SUV out of the way.'

'Okay.' Alice still wasn't with it.

K-mart smiled and walked with Alice to the filthy yellow car. K-mart piled into the back as Alice took her place in the front.

Claire shortly followed and started up the engine. Claire pulled out into the road and headed down the highway leading the rest of the convoy. K-mart fell asleep almost instantly consequently leave Alice alone with Claire. Great!

'We're going to a motel that isn't too far from here. We'll check for survivors and look for supplies.' Claire didn't take her eyes off the road for a second. She always had a plan running round and round in her head. She never stopped working, or at least not fully.

Claire grabbed a pack of Marlboro reds out her pocket and tossed it to Alice.

'Hey, would you get me a smoke? I'm driving.'

Alice had avoided contact ever since Claire got into the car but she guessed now it was inevitable. Alice fondled with the carton until she broke into it. Yanking out a cigarette, she rummaged through her pockets for a light. She resisted looking at Claire. It probably looked like she was groping herself. Man, she felt embarrassed. She glanced over out of the corner of her eye to see a very impatient Claire Redfield. She continued to search her pockets but then her fingertips managed to clasp hold of a small cardboard matchbox. In one swift movement, she struck one of the skinny matches and lit the tip of the Marlboro. She then lent over and slipped the cigarette into her mouth so she didn't have to loose concentration of the road ahead. Just as she pulled away, the back of her index finger gently brushed against Claire's bottom lip. Alice gasped silently and quickly brought back her finger. Fuck! This really wasn't Alice's day. It seemed that Claire hadn't noticed so Alice just played it cool and pretended that she wasn't bothered by the touch.

'Want some?' Claire offered, holding out the cigarette.

Alice didn't want to, she knew that by having one drag she'd just crave it even more. It had been months since her last one and it had been torture living without it.

'Fuck it,' she said, placing it between her lips. God it felt good to have nicotine flowing through her veins. She almost didn't give it back but Claire felt exactly the same as Alice did about smokes.

The rest of the journey was quite apart from the occasional comment.

They pulled into the motel and Claire woke K-mart up firmly with a shove of her head.

'All right tiger. Get up.'

Claire and everyone else got out of their vehicles in search of anything they could find. Alice on the other hand, hung back. She couldn't be around Claire right now. They weren't even proper friends and she couldn't get her off her mind. Alice put her head in her hands and just tried to think of something else. Anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Chapter two

_Claire took Alice's hand and they ran to the back of the motel where nobody could see them. She tried to take control but Alice had other plans. Alice pinned her to the back wall of the somewhat run-down building and pressed steamy kisses down Claire's throat. Alice grabbed the inside of Claire's thighs and pulled them apart. She let her leg slot itself in-between Claire's giving her a slight pleasuring friction. Claire grabbed hold of one of the panels coming out the side of the building and Alice buried her head her neck. She un-did the buttons and zipper on Claire's pants and shoved her hands inside._

'_We mustn't,' groaned Claire, not really doing anything to stop her._

'_Shhh…' Alice said into her mouth continuing with the amorous kisses. _

_She then made her way down Claire's body making sure not to miss kissing anywhere on her trail down. She crouched down in the sand and slowly tugged on the material separating her from what she really wanted. Claire bit down hard on her lip as Alice found her way inside of her. She still held on tightly to the panels and did everything in her will to not to scream. 'Alice!' she started to moan and Alice held Claire's waist to push her closer. Claire arched her back and bucked a little into Alice. 'Alice! Alice!' she moaned, starting to let her body move in time with Alice's tongue. 'Alice! Alice-'_

'-Alice! Alice!' Alice found herself being shaken awake again with Claire crouching above her. This time, Alice sat up hurriedly and moved away from Claire.

'Hey, hey, what's wrong?' Claire placed her hand on her shoulder to try to get her to calm down.

'I'm fine.' Replied Alice attempting to catch her breath.

'Right, well, it's you're night duty.' Claire smiled.

'Okay.' Alice's voice was still shaky.

Just before Alice got out the SUV, Claire pulled her back.

'Look, I'm not letting you go out there alone, let me stay with you.'

'No, really I'm fine.' Alice protested

'Yes Alice, you look '_fine_'. '

'It's nothing!'

'Alice, I'm not going to let you sit out there on your own, not like this.' Wow, she was sexy when she was mad. Fuck! This had to stop.

'Fine!' Alice got out the car angrily and paced over to a small fire where Mikey was sitting.

'That'll be all Mikey.' Claire flashed him a smile and signalled him to leave. Claire sat next to Alice on a nearby log and watched as Alice tensed up by her closeness.

'Is there something wrong with me?' Claire asked keeping her focus on the fire.

'No, it's not you. You've done nothing. It's just… I-'

'Hey, it's okay.' Claire wrapped her arm around Alice and pulled her in. Alice was fucking dying inside right now.

'Claire…' Alice let it slip through her teeth. Alice pushed away from her slightly.

Claire hesitated. 'Alice, why have you been avoiding me?'

'I haven't-'

'-Yes you have. Don't think I haven't noticed.'

'Claire, there's nothing to notice.'

'Don't lie to me.'

'I'm not lying.'

'Don't give me that bull-'

Alice pressed her lips against Claire's silencing her. She then moved her lips away but their forehead's remained touching.

'What was that?' Claire whispered.

Alice kissed her again but this time, she slid her fingers through the strawberry hair. Claire grabbed her waist and rammed Alice down so she was on her back. Claire crawled on top and let and hands roam over her body. Alice nudged Claire away a little.

'Wait,' Alice managed to say between kisses.

'What?' Claire was still more than eager to make-out with her.

'Is this really happening?'

Claire put her hand forcefully in her crotch.

'Is that real enough?' Claire bit her lip. Alice giggled and pulled her closer. She removed Claire's belt and braces and then closed the distance between their bodies in a close embrace. Claire attempted on remove Alice's long coat, exposing her shoulders to the cold air. It was then that Alice knew. She grabbed Claire's shoulder and threw her to one side. Super human strength had its upsides. Everything just felt wrong. Yeah, Alice wanted it, but she knew that Claire didn't feel the same way about the situation. For Claire, it was lust but Alice wanted the love she craved from Claire.

'What the-?' Claire started but Alice didn't listen. She yanked her coat back over her shoulders and stormed off into the desert.

[sorry this is a short chapter but the third one will be longer]


	3. Chapter 3

**Third and final chapter.**

**lots of smut**

**totally over the top cuteness at the end :)  
><strong>

Chapter 3

Fuck! Alice just tried her best not to think about anything. She didn't want to be around anyone anymore. Not the convoy, no one. She'd let herself go. Everything what had just happened was constantly swimming through her mind. It was stupid really. It shouldn't bother her, but she wouldn't lie to herself. It _did _bother her. Back when Alice discovered Umbrella were tracking her, she left Jill and Carlos promising to herself that she would never get close to anyone again. She'd befriended LJ and the others and leaving them was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do. And she'd made herself the same promise when she awoke after Umbrella had… She didn't want to think about that shit again. But around Jill, she felt comfortable and for the first time since the hive, she felt an element of safety. And then when she had to leave, it killed her. When she was reunited with Carlos, that comfort came back, and now she was just settling down, it scared her, because she knew at some point, she would have to leave again. And now, she was falling in love with someone… Fuck!

She looked back without realising how far she'd gone. There was no longer a warm glow from the convoy and everything around her was mainly sand accept the line where the land met the sky. Alice collapsed into the sand and just felt her body give up. Tears escaped her eyes and stray hairs stuck to her forehead. And then she just, stopped. Totally stopped and the world slowed down around her. She didn't even know how long she was there for, in the sand. She wasn't thinking. She was just still. She felt like she didn't know anything anymore, She didn't want to know anything anymore.

After a while she felt a hand touch her shoulder but she didn't look up. She just let the person sit next to her. Without even looking, she knew it was Claire. And Claire didn't have to say anything either. The two them sat there and like reading each other's mind, Alice began to talk.

'It was out of lust. I couldn't- I just couldn't-' her voice was still shaky from crying. Claire wrapped Alice in her arms and let Alice drown into her.

'I'm sorry Alice… I just wanted to… I don't know what I wanted to do.'

'I love you Claire.'

I words swam inside her head for a while. The awkward silence that followed drifted around them until Claire plucked up the courage to say something.

'How long?'

'A while… But I've only known for a couple of days.'

Claire kissed her gently on the cheek and slowly made a path to her lips. It was more intimate this time, less urgent.

'I can't-' Alice started moving away from Claire's lips for a second. But Claire pushed in again continuing to make their lips meet.

'I won't be able to stop myself-' Alice said again but Claire was relentless.

Claire rested her hand on the back of Alice's neck and used that to pull Alice closer, crashing their lips together once more. With Claire's free hand, she directed her touch to Alice's hip. Alice kept one hand on the floor, stabilising them both whilst the other caressed Claire's waist. Alice tugged off her coat, giving them something to lie on, save sand getting places it shouldn't.

Claire lay Alice down gently on her back and fell into the other woman, supporting herself slightly. Alice's thigh shoved itself between Claire's giving her a small, pleasurable friction. Claire groaned in the back of her throat and bucked her hips. She jerked off her belt and vest revealing the smooth tanned skin underneath. She was beautiful, like, the completely flawless type of beautiful. Alice drew circles on her Claire's chest with her fingertips, being cautiously soft with every touch. Claire lent in and pressed her mouth against her jaw. The warmth of the breath made Alice's hairs stand up on end. Claire fiddled with the brown shirt until she was able to yank it off along with the white vest to accompany it. Alice felt a sudden rush as their bare skin made contact.

Claire buried her face in Alice's neck and took off her shorts and suspenders. Alice shivered as the cold air stabbed her exposed skin but Claire made that go away somehow. Claire kissed down Alice's throat and took her nipple into her mouth as she made her way down. Claire sucked the skin of Alice's abdomen giving Alice a familiar tingling sensation. Claire teased for a couple of minutes before going lower and sucking on Alice's clit. Alice let out numerous moans as the younger woman flicked her tongue inside of her and over her clit. Alice grabbed hold of a clump of red hair and held on tightly as ecstasy spread over her and filled her limp body. Claire felt the blonde relax beneath her before climbing back up her body. She kissed Alice for a couple of minutes and tackled with her tongue before lying down beside the blonde.

It was weird; Alice always figured it would be her to be dominant.  
>She waited for her heart rate to calm the fuck down and then straddled the redhead.<p>

'Your turn.' Alice whispered lustfully in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe when doing so.

She would let her fingers do the work on this one. She jerked at Claire's zipper until it flicked open. She slid her fingers into her pants and pressed her fingers hard into Claire. Claire shut her eyes tight and held her breath as Alice pulsed her fingers rapidly in and out of the redhead. Claire cried out in pleasure and unconsciously started to claw at Alice's back. Claire stopped moving in time with her and arched her back high. Alice gave two sharp shoves and Claire fell back down and let out her breath. She opened her eyes and stared into space for a couple of minutes. Alice lay beside her and looked up into the sky.

'Wow.' Claire spat out after a long while of silence.

All Alice could do was laugh at the comment.

'No, seriously, you made me see stars.'

Alice couldn't help but feel fucking impressed with herself. Claire took Alice's hand in her own and looked into her face.

'You're amazing Alice Abernathy.'

'That's arguable.'

'No, not in bed,' Claire giggled 'although, you were pretty amazing at that too.'

'Then what do you mean?' Alice questioned

'You just, make me so much happier than everyone else. Without even trying. You're just…' For the first time since Alice had known Claire, she was speechless.

'You on the other hand Claire Redfield, are really kind of beautiful.'

Claire couldn't stop the giant smile, which formed, on her face.

'No that was a lie,' Alice said, 'you're fucking magnificent.'

Claire giggled again and then looked deep into Alice's blue eyes.

'I love you.' She whispered her eyes slowly filling with tears.

'I know.' Alice replied, closing the distance between their lips once more.

That night, the two of them feel asleep tangled in each other's bodies hoping they would stay there for eternity together, under the night sky.


End file.
